The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 23
meanwhile Peter Pan Wendy Grammi and Sunni return Tigerlily to the Indain Camp and the Indain Cheif seeing his daughter safe at home sets John Michael the Lost Boys Tummi Cubbi Gruffi and Zummi free and has a celebration Indain Cheif how Peter Pan how Wendy whats the Cheif doing John John hes delivering a norration in pshy lanuage Michael what hes saying John he says Peter Pan might warrior save Tigerlily make Big Cheif heap glad Sunni well i dont think he looks heao glad the Indain Cheif making Peter Pan heap big cheif you now will fly an eagle and Peter flies around the totempole Tummi yay flying eagle Zummi amazing Cubbi hooray and they sit and smoke a pipe Indain Cheif teach em pale face feather all about red man John good this should be most delighting Zummi yeah but one question what makes the red man red Gruffi and when did he first say ug Cubbi and why does he ask you how the Indain Cheif why does he ask you how the indains sing and beat the drums Indains holy holy gunga holy holy gunga holy holy gunga why does he ask you how why does he ask you how the things he didnt know are the things that he knows now but the injun he should learn about and its all from asking how Michael is about to smoke the pipe but Wendy takes it from him and John smokes it but gets sick Indains holy holy gunga we translate for you holy holy gunga Indain Cheif and gung means it too and Peter joins Tigerlily in the dance and John Michael and the Lost Boys tag along and Gruffi Tummi Zummi Grammi and Cubbi join the dance Wendy and Sunni try to join but the Indain Squaw stops them Indain Squaw no dance squaw get the firewood and Wendy and Sunni pick firewood Indains when did he first say ug when did he first say ug it shows an indain brave and his wife what did the injun book say when first brave married sal he tickles his wifes chin but then tickles his mother in laws chin and freaks out he left off and he gave out Indain Cheif when he saw his mother in law Indains what made the red man red what made the red man red lets go back to millon years with the very first injun prince he kissed a maid and start to blush suddenly Wendy drops firewood with frustraition when she sees Tigerlily flirting with Peter Pan Indain Cheif and theyve all been blushing since Indains the wise tales of the red man the real true story of the red man no matter whats been written or said Indain Cheif now you know why the red mans red and the Lost Boys join the dance Wendy boys Tummi this indain stuff is fun wait for me fellas Sunni Tummi Gruffi wait for cheif jr wa wa wa Sunni Gruffi Zummi dont start without hoo hoo hoo Sunni Zummi Cubbi big cheif Cubbi coming your way wa wa wa wa Sunni Cubbi Grammi dont start without Grammi squaw wa wawa Sunni Grammi John wa hoo Wendy John Michael hands Wendy his teddy bear Squaw take the papoo woo woo wa hoo he to join them Wendy Michael Indain Squaw Squaw get the firewood Wendy squaw no get the firewood squaw go home Sunni i agree the squaw treats the ladies unfairly and they walk off meanwhile Tinkerbell sits on a flower watching the celebration but Mr Smee bags her in his cap Mr Smee begging your pardon Miss Belle but Captain Hook would like a word with you Toadwart Dukie would also like to chat with you and they row back to the sea